Thursday's Child
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Emmanuel is an amnesiac who can heal any wound. The Avengers could use a healer, and he is perfect for the job. The Avengers aren't too sure what to think of the naïve man with a memory problem, but he finds his place in the team. However, when supernatural creatures show up and try to capture the man the team start to realize that there is more to him then what meets the eye.


**Thursday's Child**

**Couples: Undecided, but eventual Dean X Castiel/Emmanuel is possible. **

**Ch.1-** **Thursday's child has far to go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Avengers.**

* * *

><p>"Are these reports true?"<p>

That was the very first thing Fury had to ask upon reading the file on Emmanuel. The things that he had read on this man were almost unbelievable. Supposedly this man had healed broken bones, cured all kinds of illnesses, and healed third-degree burns with nothing but a touch. Evidently the man had even given a blind man the ability to see.

"It's all true, sir." Coulson said.

"You sure this isn't just the spiritual healer scam?"

Coulson just shook his head before he said "No, he's the real deal."

Coulson pulled a piece of paper out of the file that was sitting on the desk and placed it on top of the file. It was a list of people that Emmanuel had healed, and by each name was the injury or sickness that the people used to have.

"Alfred Jones lost his ability to see during a fireworks accident, but thanks to Emmanuel he can actually see now. Jones wasn't lying about being blind."

Coulson taped the name that was under Jones' name and smiled a little.

"Amy Rose got stuck in a house fire. She was pulled out of the fire in time, but she suffered from fourth-degree burns. She would have died, but Emmanuel was in the area and he healed her."

Coulson shook his head again before he said "The man is a real life miracle worker, and he doesn't even charge people for his services."

"He's a regular angel." Fury said with slight sarcasm.

Fury frowned as he looked over the file. "Why do we have missing information on his history?"

"The man sort of appeared out of nowhere. One second he didn't exist, and the next second he pops up in Colorado."

"It says here that he's living with Daphne Allen." Fury said as he read what little personal information that they had on the man.

"They are pretending to be married. Possibly to protect him and explain why he is there with her."

Fury said nothing to this he just stared down at the papers that were lying on his desk.

"So the only people who know his history is Emmanuel and possibly Daphne."

"We are still trying to dig up more information on the man, but we have yet to find out anything."

"Do you really think he would be good for the Avengers?" Fury asked.

"Sir, the Avengers aren't invincible. Having someone there who can heal the more serious wounds would be invaluable."

"He's probably not a fighter."

A small smile appeared on Coulson's face as he said "Probably not, but he can be trained to at least be able to defend himself."

Coulson shook his head before he said "Besides if anything Emmanuel will be the equivalent of a field medic not a warrior."

Fury had to admit that Coulson was right when he said that Emmanuel's healing abilities would be useful. The Avengers weren't immune to being hurt. They may have been more durable than your average human or in Stark's case they would be wearing armor, but they could still get injured. Having someone who could heal the Avengers right there on the battlefield and send them right back out into the fight would be extremely useful.

If this guy really was as good as they said he could heal life-threatening injuries that the Avengers or any SHIELD agents would get while out on the field. Heck, he could help heal any pedestrians that got stuck in the crossfire of a fight and help get them to safety. The gears in Fury's head were turning now, and the more he thought about what Emmanuel could do the more he realized just how useful the man would be. Finally, after much thought Fury finally made his decision about what they would do about Emmanuel.

"Pack your bags Coulson we are going to Colorado."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Emmanuel's status as a healer it wasn't uncommon for people to occasionally knock on his door early in the morning begging to be healed. Emmanuel didn't really mind. Helping people made him happy, and seeing the cheerful smiles of the people he helped was all the payment that he needed. Daphne wasn't as thrilled when people came to their house in the wee hours of the morning, but that was mostly due to the fact that Daphne wasn't a morning person.<p>

Either way Daphne had to get used to the fact that sometimes people would start knocking on her door at around five or six in the morning. So one day around six when someone started ringing their doorbell neither of the residents were really all that surprised to hear it. Daphne had been curled up in her recliner desperately trying to not fall back to sleep while drinking a cup of coffee. Emmanuel was sitting on the couch watching the news while drinking coffee as well. He honestly didn't need the drink, but Emmanuel never refused a cup when Daphne offered it to him.

Upon hearing the doorbell Daphne just turned to look at Emmanuel.

"That's probably for you."

Emmanuel just nodded as he placed his cup down on the coffee table and got up to answer to door. When he opened the door he expected to see someone with some type of injury or to see a sick person begging for help. Instead what he got were two stony faced men dressed up in mostly black outfits. The one man looked like an FBI agent, but the other man was dressed from head to toe in black and he was even wearing a black eye patch. Siting in Daphne's driveway was a large black car and Emmanuel could see another FBI looking agent sitting there at the wheel looking calm and collected. Emmanuel didn't know who these people were, but he was pretty damn sure that they weren't here to have him heal the guy with the eye patch.

"Emmanuel?" The man with the patch called out.

"Yes?" Emmanuel said slowly.

Before Emmanuel could even blink both men whipped out badges and IDs and practically shoved them into his face.

"I'm Nick Fury, and this is Agent Phil Coulson. We are part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"That's a mouthful." Emmanuel said without even thinking.

A small smile appeared on Coulson's face as he said "We call it SHIELD for short."

"May we come in? We have a lot to talk about." Fury said.

Emmanuel just moved out of the way and allowed them inside. Upon reaching the living room Daphne practically jumped out of her seat and stared at the two mysterious men in confusion. Much like they did with Emmanuel they showed her their badges and IDs before they explained that they were part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Of course Daphne just blinked a few times before she said the exact same thing that Emmanuel said.

"That's a mouthful."

"They call themselves SHIELD for short." Emmanuel said as he plopped himself down in the now empty recliner.

"So you are part of the government?" She asked.

"Something like that." Coulson said.

"Miss Allen we need to speak with Emmanuel." Fury cut in.

"Of course. Please sit down." She said as she motioned to the couch.

As they took a seat Daphne offered to get them drinks, but they both politely declined the offer. With nothing else to so Daphne just stood next to the recliner that Emmanuel was sitting in.

"Am I in trouble?" Emmanuel immediately asked once the men were seated.

"Should you be?" Fury asked.

"I don't know." Emmanuel said honestly.

The men gave him confused looks and Daphne just sighed.

"He has amnesia. I found him while I was out hiking."

"Did he have any IDs on him? Driver license? Worker's badge? Anything like that?" Coulson asked.

"When I found him he was crawling out of a river naked so he didn't exactly have any IDs on him."

"Is Emmanuel even your real name?" Fury asked.

"I don't even remember my real name. Emmanuel is a name that Daphne and I chose for myself." Emmanuel answered.

Fury was quite for a moment before he asked "Do you want to know your past?"

"I don't know." Emmanuel answered honestly.

He really didn't know if he wanted to know his past or not. A lot of time had passed since he walked out of the river without a clue as to who he was. He had yet to remember anything from his past, and he didn't think he would be remembering anything anytime soon. Daphne and Emmanuel had looked up missing persons reports from all over the country in hopes of finding out something about him, but it turned out no one was looking for him. So either that meant that he was all alone in the world before he lost his memory, or it meant that that the people he knew didn't care that he was gone and they may have even been happy about it.

Neither possibility was really all that nice to Emmanuel, but the thought that any family that he had might not care about what happened to him hurt. They might not want him to come back, and truthfully Emmanuel wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to whatever life he lived before he got chucked into a river. He was content with his life here. He was perfectly happy with the thought of healing the sick and injured right up to his dying day.

Yet, at the same time Emmanuel could admit that he felt like he was missing some things. Or maybe it was some people? He wasn't really sure what he was missing to be honest, but whatever he was missing it made his heart ache. Sometimes late into the night he would wake up from dreams and nightmares that he could never remember feeling like he had lost something that was precious to him. It didn't happen often, but when it did happen he would spend the rest of night lying in his bed wide awake while his heart ached.

Yet, at the same time he feared whatever the hell it was that he was missing. He would always wake up with an aching heart and the feeling that he was missing something important, but at the same time he would feel relieved. He would feel relief at the fact that he was far away from whatever it was that was important to him. It was a strange feeling to be both relived and brokenhearted at the same time. Naturally, Emmanuel never told Daphne about any of this. He never remembered his dreams or nightmares so they were never worth mentioning. He didn't want to worry Daphne either so he never told her about the conflicting emotions that he would get when he woke up from nightmares that he could never remember.

Honestly, he didn't think it really mattered. Emmanuel and Daphne had made an actual effort to figure out who he was and they came up with nothing. Emmanuel figured that that it was more or less a sign from God that it didn't matter. He had a new life now, and he should just forget about his old one. Yet, here were these two men asking if he wanted to know his past.

The man with the eye patch watched as Emmanuel lost himself in thought for a while before he said "We could do some digging and try to come up with some information about you if you like."

"That's very kind of you." Emmanuel said slowly.

The blue eyed man sighed and shook his head before he asked "Is it alright if I think about it first? I'm not sure I even want to know anything about my past."

Daphne frowned a little upon hearing that, but she didn't say anything. Emmanuel was grateful that Daphne didn't say anything, and felt grateful that she never forced him to talk about what his life must have been like before he stumbled out of the river. They didn't talk about his past much, but Daphne thought he shouldn't give up on finding information about his past. Unlike Daphne Fury's expression never changed upon hearing Emmanuel's answer.

He just nodded his head and said "Take all the time you need. The offer is their whenever you want to take it."

"As I said before that is very kind of you, but I doubt you came here to offer an amnesiac some help."

"You're right that isn't why we are here." Coulson said.

Both Coulson and Fury glanced at Daphne which caused Emmanuel to immediately say "Whatever you're going to tell me can be said in front of Daphne."

There would be no arguing over this. Either they talked about this with Daphne their or they didn't talk about it at all. Coulson glanced over at Fury as if to see if he was OK with this. Fury just nodded, and that was all the permission that Coulson needed to continue the conversation.

"We are here to make you part of the Avengers Initiative."

"The what?" Daphne said in confusion.

"The Avengers. Essentially, they will be a group of heroes that we can send in to deal with problems that your average person couldn't deal with." Coulson answered.

"I'm no warrior. I wouldn't be able to help out in a fight." Emmanuel said.

"It's true that the people who make up the Avengers are fighters, but we aren't making you a part of the team in order to turn you into some sort of warrior." Fury said.

The man clasped his hands together and stared right into Emmanuel's eyes as he said "We need a field medic. We need someone who can heal the other members of the Avengers and send them back into the battle. We need someone there to keep the Avengers from getting themselves killed."

"And you think that someone could be me." Emmanuel stated.

Fury just nodded, but his eye never left Emmanuel's face. It felt like the man was staring right through him. It would probably have been unnerving to other people, but Emmanuel just stared right back at him. While Fury wouldn't say it out loud he was a little impressed that Emmanuel was able to hold his gaze. Most people would have flinched upon getting one of Fury's cold calculating looks or they would have looked away. However, Emmanuel just stared right back at him with those cobalt blue eyes of his. It was almost like the man was staring right at Fury's soul.

Daphne just looked at the two of them for a few seconds, but when she glanced at Emmanuel she rolled her eyes as a small ghost of a smile appeared on her face. If that smile was anything to go by then it was becoming increasingly obvious that stare downs were a common thing with Emmanuel. Coulson didn't even seem to notice the staring contest that was going on between Fury and Emmanuel.

He just smiled and said "If you join the Avengers then you won't only be healing the Avengers members and agents of SHIELD."

Emmanuel broke eye contact with Fury upon hearing that and quickly looked over at Coulson.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will be helping to heal any innocent people who may end up stuck in the crossfire, and you can help get pedestrians to safety. You could save a lot of people by doing this, and you'll be paid for it."

Emmanuel looked thoughtful upon hearing this.

The blue eyed man was quite for a few seconds before he said "If I joined this group of yours I still want to be able to help people in my free time."

"You still can. You do a lot of good work by healing people, and we certainly aren't going to stop you from helping people in your free time." Coulson reassured him gently.

"If I'm out on the field I'll need to know how to protect myself."

"We can teach you how to defend yourself, and we'll provide you with the weapons that you would need to protect yourself."

"Just who would he be teamed up with if he did join your team of superheroes?" Daphne asked.

"If he joins he would meet the other members over time, but two members of the intuitive would train him so that he could defend himself." Coulson answered.

"So is this your roundabout way of saying that you aren't going to tell us who is in this Avengers thing?" Daphne asked.

"Pretty much." Coulson said with a slight smile.

Daphne didn't look like she was satisfied with that answer, and Coulson knew it. Daphne sighed before she tugged Emmanuel out of his seat.

"We need to talk about this. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course take all the time that you need." Coulson said.

Daphne said nothing to this she just proceeded to drag Emmanuel into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot Daphne let go of Emmanuel's hand and asked "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to process all of this." Emmanuel said.

Daphne sighed as she leaned up against the fridge.

"I know what you mean. Everything that they are saying is almost unbelievable."

Emmanuel could hear her mutter something about the Avengers team sounding like something that came right out of a comic book.

Emmanuel just stared at her for a few minutes before he slowly said "I think I want to take the offer."

Daphne stared at him in surprise and Emmanuel quickly started to explain. "I can help people by joining this group. I can heal people who just ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I can get people to safety."

"Emmanuel you help plenty of people now."

"I know, but I can help more people by doing this. I'm not going to stop healing people I'm just adding rescuing people to my list of ways to help out."

"It will be dangerous. They were talking about fights and stuff. You could get killed." Daphne argued.

"I won't be the one fighting."

"You might not be fighting, but you're still going to be in the middle of the battlefield."

Emmanuel can't really argue against that. Still, that didn't stop him from trying.

"They will teach me how to defend myself, and I will do my best to stay out of the way and out of trouble."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Emmanuel didn't even say anything about that comment. Instead he just continued on with his argument by saying "I'll get paid for helping the Avengers. I could help you pay the bills."

Daphne frowned as she said "You don't need to help me Emmanuel. I have told you this before you don't need to find some way to pay me. I wanted to help you, and I still want to help you because you're my friend."

Emmanuel just looked down at the ground as he said "I know, but I want to help I don't want to be useless."

Daphne sighed and Emmanuel didn't bother to look up from the floor. They have argued about this on and off for a while now. Emmanuel would do everything under the sun for Daphne so he wouldn't feel like a burden, and Daphne telling him over and over again that doing chores around the house and healing people was enough. Daphne didn't get it, but to be honest Emmanuel didn't either. He just had some sort of fear that if he wasn't useful then no one would want anything to do with him. Of course he knew that wasn't true. He also knew that Daphne would never kick him out.

The woman was too kindhearted to do that. She was practically a saint just for putting up with Emmanuel's amnesia, lack of knowledge about pop culture, and his slight social awkwardness. Emmanuel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the woman sigh. He glanced up at her and she just shook her head.

"I swear Emmanuel I don't understand you sometimes."

"My apologies."

He didn't know why he felt the need to apologize just then, but he did.

Daphne just shook her head again before she said "I won't be able to talk you out of this will I?"

"No, you won't." Emmanuel's said bluntly.

"Alright." Daphne said.

Emmanuel just titled his head to the side in confusion and Daphne just gave him a small smile in return.

"This whole SHIELD thing is crazy, but if you want to join then I won't stop you."

"Thank you."

Daphne sighed before she said "No need to thank me. Come on let's go tell those men that you decided to join their little club."

Daphne walked back out into the living room, and Emmanuel just quietly followed after her.

The second he saw the two agents on the couch Emmanuel immediately said "I'll join the Avengers."

Fury just nodded, but Coulson smiled at the blue eyed man.

"Welcome to the team Emmanuel. Combat training starts next week."

And with that said Emmanuel was officially a part of the Avengers Initiative…

* * *

><p><strong>Info Time!<strong>

**Thursday's Child: The title (and the chapter title) comes from the fortune-telling song Monday's Child. The song is supposed to tell what a child's character or future will be based on the day he or she was born and it helps young children remember the days of the week. Like most nursery rhymes there are many versions of the song.**

**Sleeping Castiel/Emmanuel?: Do angels need sleep? No. Can they sleep anyway? I have no idea. For the sake of the story let's just assume that while Castiel/Emmanuel doesn't need sleep he can still go to sleep. Or at least fall into a sleep like state anyway.**

** Couples: Couples are undecided, but eventual Dean X Castiel/Emmanuel is pretty likely. However, if there is a couple that you would like to see or if you guys would like to see Castiel/Emmanuel paired up with one of the Avengers instead feel free to say so. I will take any couple suggestions into consideration while I'm writing this.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
